The Contract
by VitaminH2O-Energy
Summary: [AU] "Just sex." she added. "Absolutely." "I still hate you." "Ditto." "In fact, I don't trust you. SO I'm going to draw up a contract with a few rules." "Only you can make string free sex this complicated." Moving to a town that hates you is hard. So what can Sakura do but turn her worst enemy into the closest thing to an ally? SakuraxNaruto, Slight SakuraxGaara,Slight OOC Review!
1. What Type of Doctor Are You

**Hello everybody! I know I really don't have any business writing a new story but a recent fanfiction that I read inspired me for this story idea. Not only that this story is my rebuttal to fanfiction admin. Recently, a popular story of mine entitle Havoc Entropy was removed from the site due to its lemon. I understand lemons violate fanfiction guidelines but come on! There are millions of fanfictions on the website that have lemons way worse than mine so why should mine be singled out? Anyway, this story isn't the same pairing as Havoc Entropy but recently I've become more interested in Naruto and Sakura fanfictions. So I hope you enjoy this story and I'd appreciate any feedback you have. Enjoy!**

_**Inner Thoughts**_

_Sakura/Naruto thoughts_

Narration

"Dialogue"

**Sakura's POV**

She had to admit, she didn't want to do this. She was completely content with the current status of her life in New York City and did not have a will nor a want to move back to her small hometown of Konoha. She was a renown medic after all and could work anywhere in America. So, why was she on a bus on the way to the small town? She wasn't sure. It was bad enough that the town didn't have an airport, otherwise she would have been there hours early, but as the long bus ride dragged on she started to regret her decision to relocate more and more.

What exactly did she have to look forward to back in Konoha? She was pretty sure everybody there hated her because she was the only citizen that made something successful out of herself and escaped out of the God forsaken hell hole. Well, everyone except Shikamaru, who was the one person gracious enough to reach out to her and had in fact invited her to replace their former medic Tsunade. Other than him, everyone hated her including her former best friend Ino all because of a mistake she had made when she was young and foolish. She rolled her eyes. How immature could they actually be? It had been four years. They were all adults. She saw no reason why they couldn't put the past behind them and become civil to one another.

She sighed looking out the window before sitting up at the sight of the town's welcome sign. She could feel an uneasy feeling overtake her as the bus slowed to a stop in the town square (of course they didn't have bus stations if they didn't have airports) and the driver silently nodded at her seeing as she was the only one exiting. She stood up reluctantly and pulled her two carry on suitcase out of the top chamber and descended down the steps after giving her thanks to the driver.

It looked exactly how she remembered it. Dusty, dry, and…deserted? She looked around at the local shops (there only being one of each kind) and saw no one at all. Her brown boots crunched on the dusty gravel as she looked around actually hoping to see a face. Anything was better than this silence.

"Hello?" she yelled scanning the area. The wind blew softly in her ear but no one seemed to be around to hear her calls. _Where could they all be? I mean it's not a big town. There's nothing to do here. Well, it is close to the Snow Ball County Fair. But that can't be for another three weeks. _

She slowed her trudging to a halt before placing her hands on her hips. "Well this isn't what I expected." She mused aloud to herself. "I was actually expecting something along the lines of pitchforks and torches. But this, this is just creepy."

"It would appear the town are all sharpening their pitchforks down at Town Hall." A voice said startling her out of her musings. She looked over her shoulder and immediately regretted it. It was the bane of her high school existence. The bane of her existence period. She scowled and folded her arms over her chest as the blonde laid on the hood of what she assumed was his car.

Naruto Uzumaki.

She hated him. If there was a word far beyond hate she'd feel that way about him too. Now she remembered exactly why she didn't want to come back. This asshole. They had made each other's teenage years a living hell for what would seem no particular reason. Life at Konoha High was constantly filled with misery and woe for her thanks to the man standing, laying rather, before her. There were constant pranks, torment, and unbearable humiliation exchanged between the two and though she was set on bearing old habits when she arrived, this was just one person she was not willing to forgive.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." He said smirking slightly looking at her with his sapphire blue eyes. She groaned at his words prompting her to think back to their unfriendly "exchange" the night she left the town. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that he seem to be the same asshole he was four years ago or the fact that he was more devilishly handsome.

_Did I just say Naruto was handsome? __**In a devilish way. **__Right._

His spiky hair had grown longer visibly down the nape of his neck and hung in his eyes a bit. His annoying baby face was lacking its annoying trait and was in fact more defined and toned. He definitely had been working out. She could depict his toned and chiseled chest through the white cotton t shirt he wore under his red and black plaid flannel shirt. He was truly….hot. But, nevertheless an asshole.

"Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to give me one of those old fashion Konoha hugs? Or are you too sophisticated for that now because you've been infected by the ways of New York." He taunted.

"Fuck off, Uzumaki." She said frowning. She really wished she could find anybody else.

"Such colorful language. Did you learn that in New York City?" he asked sitting up on the car.

"It's so refreshing to see that you're the same asshole you were four years ago, do you know that?" she asked.

"Sorry to inform you honey but I am never gonna change. Might as well get used to it. What happened to all that talk about never coming back and leaving us "small town fuckers"?" he asked raising an eyebrow and giving her one of those trademark smirks he used to give her in high school whenever he was up to something or planning a prank.

"I didn't say it like that. Besides if I have it my way I'll only be here for a few days and-…why am I even telling you this?" she asked more to herself than to the attractive man.

"Boy, you can never take the bitch out of the girl can you?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

She sighed. He was really testing her patience. "Where is everybody?" she asked rubbing her temples.

He slid off the hood of the car and jammed his hands in his pockets. "I told you. They're at Town Hall. You know if you're going to ever be a good medic you have to listen." He said tugging his ear for emphasis. She let out a frustrated growl before dragging her luggage in the direction of the town hall. "Looking good, Haruno!" he yelled getting back on the car.

She huffed and struggled dragging the wheels of her luggage over the rocky gravel. She couldn't believe how immature he still was? They were 23 for fuck sake! Shaking her head she began to take in the town's scenery. There was still one of everything: one grocery store, one clinic, one clothing store, one school, etc. The grass in the town square seemed greener and well-kept, of course it was hard to notice with the autumn leaves covering the ground, and there were even flower boxes with tulips and roses in them. It was such a shame the incoming winter snow would temporarily end such beauty.

The large steps of Town hall came into view and she braced herself for the reactions of the towns' people. It had been a while since she'd been home. How mad could they still be? She had given up her fabulous opportunity bringing job in New York (temporarily of course) to come and fill the position of town medic. They would probably be welcoming her back with open arms. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if they gave her her own float in the Snow Ball day parade. She smiled nodding to herself in affirmation as she stood in front of the large double doors. She was about to grab the handle when she heard a rather heated discussion.

"Face it Shikamaru," a voice said. "This town is done for."

_What are they talking about?_

"Let's not get all riled up. We still have a couple of alternatives left." Shikamaru Nara said. Sakura could detect the firmness in his voice and smiled easily. He was still the voice of reason. She wondered if he was still as lazy.

_**Obviously they're talking about not having a medic on standby. This is the perfect time to be Sakura to the rescue! Now get in there and lift some spirits!**_

Sakura took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. The sun's rays blinded the inhabitants of the hall causing them to hold their hands up to their face as they eyed the intruder. Sakura stood in front of the now closed doors with a wide smile gracing her features. "I'm back!" she exclaimed with all the excitement she could stir up. "Never fear Sakura Haruno is back in town and I am here to save the day."

Silence. And then disgruntled murmurs. Her smile faded slightly as she noticed the anger displayed on the peoples' faces. A familiar blonde arose from her seat and placed her scrutinizing eyes on the browned hair man at the podium. "You called her didn't you!" she exclaimed irritated. "Nice going Shikamaru!"

The man in question tried to attain some order to the unruly crowd but to no avail. Sakura quickly ran by her only friend's side and signaled for everyone's attention. "Come on people! I know what I did years ago may have left a salty taste in your mouths but I am here with a solution to your problems!" she beamed. "Shikamaru was gracious enough to call me about your current situation and I am here temporarily to relieve you all of your medical woes temporarily of course. So how about we put the past behind us and let bygones be bygones what do you say?" she said holding a thumb up.

The silence of the crowd was broken by an unknown person throwing a book at the pinkette, luckily she ducked just in time. An uproar was unleashed as the angry citizens began to exit the building murmuring various things from "Go back!" and "Who does she think she is?" She turned to face her ally who had an exasperated look on his face. "What gives? I thought that speech would ease everybody's worries." She asked.

Shikamaru's mouth made a line before he answered her. "They're not having medic worries. They're having business worries. The town isn't making enough finances to support itself. It also didn't help that you came in with a Captain Save 'Em attitude either." He said.

"And why not? Someone should." She asked slightly annoyed.

"It is all your fault. Remember?" he simply stated causing the pinkette to feel a slight pang of guilt.

"Oh…well why isn't the town making enough?" she said trying to switch the subject.

The brunette stepped down from the stage and walked down the narrow aisle leading towards the door as Sakura followed. "Well, we haven't been getting any tourists and as you know we're lacking a business and marketing department so it's particularly not good for the businesses here." He stated. "But despite what they say, I'm glad you're here. What did you mean by temporarily?"

Sakura smiled as the man grabbed her things and she shoved her hands in her back pockets. "Well I figured I'd just be here until I found a suitable enough replacement and then I'd just go back to the city."

Shikamaru clicked his tongue and shook his head. "That's not going to hold over well. Especially with the guys."

Sakura brightened up a bit but then frowned. "You mean you still hang out with them? As in Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Lee, Neji, TenTen, and….Naruto?" she swallowed as he nodded. "Great. I can't believe nothing has changed here. Not even that jerk."

"I can't believe you two are acting like you hate each other." He smirked slightly.

"Shikamaru, you know I'm not a good actress."

"This we all know. I've been in a school play with you." He stated as a fact.

"Good. So then you know that I hate! That man!" she said. "So, where's the keys to my parents' house?" she asked. When her parents had passed they left her their home along with many other things. Of course, having moved to New York she decided to leave the home under the care of the Nara man in case of visiting.

"Actually, Sakura about that…we had to rent out your house to someone." Shikamaru said.

"What!" the pinkette exclaimed. "Shikamaru! How could you!"

"Well, you were gone for so long. And I really did fight for it but the town overruled." He shrugged giving her a sympathetic look.

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" The city didn't take cards of any kind and unfortunately that's all she had. She would have to get a ride two cities over just to get to a motel let alone an ATM. The brunette simply shrugged. She sighed. "Don't worry. I'll find somewhere to crash. Not everybody here could hate me."

"I beg the differ." He mumbled but then quickly smiled. "I have some business to attend to. Why don't you find somewhere to get settled into and then tomorrow I can get you settled into the clinic." The pinkette bid her farewells and looked around figuring out her next approach.

_Let's see….Who couldn't possibly hold a grudge._

She dragged her luggage to the only restaurant/café in town and was moderately pleased with herself when the very person she was looking for walked out. She was so predictable.

The blonde stopped and stared at the pinkette before tilting her head back to the sky and closing her eyes. "Oh please God. Do not let this be Sakura Haruno in my presence." She prayed and then opened her eyes. "Shit."

"Ino! Hey!" Sakura smiled going in for a hug but the blonde quickly held her hand out in front of her to diverge it.

"What are you doing here? I was sure you were never going to trot your hooker heels back into our lives." She asked folding her arms.

"My heels aren't that high?" Sakura pouted slightly looking at the low heel of her boots. "Besides, I'm the temp medic. It'll give us time to reconnect. You know what will help that even more? Is if you let me stay at your place!" Sakura tried to which Ino scoffed.

"Oh God no. I can't believe you would even think about asking me that after all that you've done to me."

"And that being said, all I can do to pay you back…is to save your life." Sakura said. "Isn't that enough."

Ino chuckled and walked off. "I would never do this to you if the roles were switched!" Sakura yelled after the girl who seemed to be indifferent. She sighed and walked into the café. This was going to be a long day.

The sunset was truly more beautiful in Konoha than in New York, probably because it lacked so many lights, but Sakura couldn't fully enjoy it due to having dragged her suitcases every all day in search of a place to stay. She was horribly wrong about the grudge. People still cared about what she did. At this point, she almost hated herself.

She walked dejectedly into the bar that was playing a comforting country song that seemed to blend perfectly with the warm atmosphere. She sat her bags on the floor by her stool and sat down on it. "Give me a tequila shot." She said. "And please skip the ice." She added looking up to come face to face with the last person she wanted to see again. Both parties groaned audibly.

"Really! You work here? Why?" she whined to the blonde who rolled his eyes and began to pour the drink. "No don't answer that it's pretty obvious why."

"How much have you already had to drink to night? I'm pretty sure Raging Bitch doesn't come out unless it's happy hour." He said sliding the glass towards her.

She sniffed the shot glass and eyed him cautiously. "How do I know this isn't poisonous?" she asked.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh I don't know. You just sat here and watched me make it. Not very observant for a medic now are you?" he said walking towards the end of the bar. She downed the drink and sulked. She was going to need a lot more liquor to deal with him and being homeless.

"Excuse me! I didn't expect excellent service but at least some service would be nice!" she demanded causing the Naruto to slowly and aggravatingly acknowledge her. He approached her once again.

"I wonder how much you can actually intake before you succumb to alcohol poisoning. Complementary drinks?" he asked.

"Just get me the bottle." She said drumming her fingers on the counter.

"Not that I care but drowning away your sorrows for any particular reason?" he asked sitting a bottle of tequila in front of her.

"I've been here for seven hours with nowhere to stay and my feet are killing me." She said rubbing her foot. A light bulb went off in her head. _No, no no no and no. _They looked at each other at the same time.

"Hell no." Naruto said. "You're not staying with me."

"Like I want to." She scoffed. He was so arrogant like she'd even think of staying with him! _**We did just have that thought.**_ She pushed out her inner's thoughts and downed half the bottle of the alcohol.

"Great not only are you a bitch we can add alcoholic to that list." He said leaning against the bar. "And how do you plan on paying for all this?" he asked.

Damn. She forgot she only had credit cards. She drummed her fingers on the bar and avoided his eye contact. "Sakura, where's my money?" he asked simply. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"What are you gonna do morph into the jolly green giant?" she joked but he met her look with humorless eyes. "Fine, just put it on my tab."

"Like I'd trust you with a tab." He scoffed. "Pay up."

Sakura grabbed her purse and rummaged through it for several minutes, all the while avoiding eye contact, before Naruto sighed. "You don't have any money do you. Ironic for such a city girl as yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "I have money but only cards. I just need to go to an ATM." She stated. He blinked at her.

"That sounds like a personal problem." He said. "I suggest you act fast."

Sakura blew her bangs out of her eyes and bounced her knee up and down. She can't believe she was doing this. "Maybe I can make some type of arrangement with you?" she suggested through clenched teeth. She really hated making deals with the devil.

"Are you trying to sleep with me?" he smirked. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"Ew! No!" she exclaimed. "I need you to drive me to the ATM! What's wrong with you? You are a sick little man." She yelled jumping down from the stool. She must have been drinking for a while because they were the only two people in the bar.

Naruto wiped his hands on a rag before walking around the bar. "That's two towns over. Hell no."

"Then how do you expect me to pay you?" she asked watching him turn off the lights. She was screwed. Where was she going to go now?

"Well, there is that sleeping with me thing." He drawled out. She frowned hauling her bags out of the bar, turning only to see him locking the place down.

"You're a pig."

He shook his head. "Look just pay me when you get your check." He said clicking his tongue in pity. "Not very efficient for a medic are you?" He made his way toward his car before noticing the pinkette wasn't going anywhere. "Aren't you going home?" he asked.

"I told you I have nowhere to go." She huffed.

His mouth formed an 'o'. "Well…..see ya."

_Dick._

**How was it? I know Naruto is pretty OC but it'll be great! I also would like to give partial plot credit for this episode to the writers of the show Hart of Dixie. I did use some elements in this chapter from the show but it went perfect for the story. Why does everybody hate Sakura? What did she do? How will her relationship with the citizens of Konoha evolve? Find out in the next chapter. Review. Sorry for errors. I will revise as needed.**


	2. Drowning our Sorrows

**Thank you everyone that read, reviewed or favorite this story. It really means a lot. I have taken a lot of you guys' criticisms and requests to heart and I greatly appreciate them. I would just like to remind you that it is fiction some aspects of the fic that are normally true or untrue might appear in this story but just keep an open mind about it. I was so impressed by the traffic for this story that I decided to upload another chapter this week. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the first chapter. Please send feedback and enjoy.**

**Naruto POV**

Naruto locked the doors of his rusted red car and nearly slammed back into when he turned around only to become face to face with Konoha's one and only feisty soul: Ino Yamanaka. "Damn it, Ino. A little warning next time maybe." He said placing his hand on his heart as the girl wiped imaginary dust off her dress and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. We have bigger things to worry about Naruto! Like the fact that little Miss Sakura was waltzed her way back into our little quaint lives." She said giving him a serious look. The man pocketed his keys and walked towards the bar that they worked at as she followed continuing her rant. "Are you going to be ok?" she asked suddenly as they reached the door.

Turning the closed sign over to open, the Uzumaki gave her an arched brow. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked turning the knob and entering the building, Ino hot on his flanks of course.

She gave him a knowing look, one of which he desperately tried to avoid but he knew she wouldn't let it go that easy. He sighed turning to look her in the eyes. "That was a long time ago. We're all adults now. I don't see any reason why we can't hate each other in peace." He smirked taking chairs off the table.

"So you don't have any existing feelings for her?" she asked helping her friend. She smiled triumphantly when he shook his head.

"In fact, I feel the farthest thing from kindness towards her, after all she did make-"

"Ah!" Ino chastised pointing a manicured finger at him. "Don't you even mention that mister! I do not even want to begin to think about what that…that bitch did!" she fumed sighing.

"Ooh sounds like someone needs an early morning beginning of shift drink." He smirked walking behind the car and pulling out two shot glasses. He poured some whiskey into each glass before sliding one to her and downing the other himself. She grabbed the glass and chugged it down before wincing at the slight burn.

"Can you believe she actually had the nerve to ask if she could stay with me last night?" Ino ranted on. Naruto looked at her. Slowly turning back to washing a few glasses.

"Wait, she really didn't have anywhere to go? Where did she stay?" he asked concern slightly lacing his voice.

Ino made a sound of complete shock and placed her hands on her hips. "Naruto! Does it matter! We should not care what happens to her! It's her own fault." She stressed.

He nodded in affirmation but he still couldn't help but feel slightly bad. No one deserved to sleep out in the cold night. He felt extremely guilty for leaving her now.

"Besides, I heard she went and stayed with Gaara." Ino added eying the blonde for his reaction.

Naruto kept his head facing the sink but tensed only slightly. "Of course she did. First day back and she's already pimping herself out." He simply said. "Come on. Finish taking the chairs down before the first customers come."

Ino nodded smiling as she went to get the bar in order. Naruto decided at that moment Sakura was the exact same person she was a few years ago only now she looked…not as disgusting.

**Sakura POV**

Sakura stormed out of the barn pulling pieces of hay out of her long locks. She can't believe she spent a night in a barn! No, she couldn't believe no one would give her a place to stay! Not even Shikamaru who swore there was a legitimate reason she couldn't stay with him but he wouldn't tell her. She sighed dejectedly. Maybe the townspeople had gotten to him too. She felt really uncomfortable be back in her home town.

She stuffed her hands in her denim pockets and walked back towards the town. At least today was her first day on the job. She cheered up slightly at the thought of helping the citizens and doing what she loved. So they were still mad. But surely they wouldn't feel the same after she worked her medic magic on them. She smiled at the thought. It would be her own clinic with her name on the door, at least until she found the replacement. She became even happier at the thought of being the only reliable doctor in town. She had to admit as well it did feel good to be home.

The leaves crunched beneath her boots as she crossed the town square and she was relieved when this time there were actually people about. Konoha was the only city she knew where its inhabitants roamed around town at 6 a.m. like it was noon. She waved at Anko, a local artist, and frowned slightly when the woman ignored her. It would all be perfect if she could just get them to remember to forget.

She approached the decrepit clinic and breathed its piney smell. Shikamaru was standing by the door waiting for her and she gave him a small wave as she ascended the steps. "Hey." He said. "How'd you sleep?"

She instantly frowned and folded her arms. "Don't even ask. I slept on a bale of hay in that barn a few miles from here. I am so angry with you." She said. In all reality she wasn't really mad at him. She couldn't afford to lose the one ally she actually has here.

"Not as angry as Old Man Jenkins will be when he finds out you were rolling around in his hay." Shikamaru stated blinking at the pinkette.

She groaned. "You're missing the point Shikamaru! I don't see why I couldn't have just spent the night with you! I told I'd sleep on the couch! I'd even take the floor! Please let me stay over with you tonight!" She whined to which the brunette shook his head.

"Sorry, Sak." He said. "I'm in a predicament and it'd be best if you found somebody else. Why don't we get you situated?" he stated leading her into the clinic.

It was just as she remembered it. It was white and immaculate with a few coinciding posters of the human body and an eye exam poster. There was one bed for the patients to be examined on, counters and cabinets, a sink, and in the back of the room, her own personal office. She sighed comfortably placing her hands on her hips and taking in her new working quarters.

"I trust everything is to your liking, Dr. Haruno?" Shikamaru asked handing her a white doctor's coat. She took the coat and nodded, smiling nonetheless.

"Were there any patients lined up for me today?" she asked going into the office.

"No…well kind of. It's Naruto. He hasn't been here for his monthly check up." Shikamaru said. "He's supposed to be here at 9 but I highly doubt he's going to come in."

"To be honest, I'm perfectly fine with that." Sakura said sitting down at her desk.

Shikamaru turned to walk out the door but stopped halfway to look back at her. "If I were you I'd make sure he came. It wouldn't look to good to the citizens if you knowingly didn't enforce his checkup and God forbid something happened to him." The brunette left her with that thought unfortunately.

_Why must he play the guilt card on me! I have a very nagging conscious!_ Sakura slammed her hands on her desk before standing up and grabbing her purse. It looked like she was making house calls now.

The bar was busier than she expected for 8 a.m. People were sitting at various tables drinking and enjoy whatever appetizers the joint offer. Some men were crowded around the actual bar watching what appeared to be a rerun of some football game and surprisingly women as well. As much as she hated to admit it, Naruto had a decent thriving business…not that she'd tell that jerk that out loud. She walked further in to better inspect the place. How could he own such a decent looking place?

Deciding to leave it alone, she turned to the bar in pursuit of said blonde to find a completely different one taking orders. "Ino? You work here?" Sakura asked approaching an empty stool.

Ino looked up sighing dramatically. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like anywhere but here? You have a tendency of ruining things." She mentioned jotting something down on a notepad.

"I never imagined you to be the bartender kind….let alone the working kind…or even the kind that would put up with Naruto." Sakura said ignoring the woman's previous statements.

"Well," Ino started giving her the first genuine smile she had seen in years maybe, "that's what happens when you're in love."

"Excuse me?" Sakura coughed clearing her throat. Surely she couldn't mean…

"That's right Haruno. Naruto and I are a couple." Ino said. "Jealous?"

Sakura had so many different emotions. First and foremost she wanted to laugh. Like she would be jealous in whatever creepy neurotic relationship they had. Secondly, she wanted to barf. But jealousy? Never even crossed her mind. _**Well maybe only about the hot steamy sex they probably have.**_ "Why would I be jealous?" she asked raising her brow. "What you two do in your free time is your business."

"I just had to check seeing as how you have a thing for ruining relationships." Ino snapped.

"Oh come on. Are you guys going to hold this over my head forever? Look, I just need to talk to your dick of a boyfriend because he needs his check. I'll just go get him myself." The pinkette said stalking towards the office that was surely in the back of the bar. Ino ran over to her blocking her path. Sakura folded her arms.

"Fine. I'll get him. Just stay here." She commanded turning on her heels and gracefully gliding into the back office.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto sat at his desk crunching numbers for the bar's profits. Despite the failing economy of the town, the bar was holding itself up pretty well. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back in the chair comfortably. Maybe he could sneak a quick nap in…

"Naruto." Ino stated bursting in without knocking.

The man jumped in his seat nearly falling out before glaring at his partner. "Damn, Ino! Didn't I tell you to knock? I could have very well been tickling my pickle in here." He said with a hint of humor.

"Ok first off, ew. Second off, Sakura is here for you." She said leaning against the door frame.

Naruto sighed and leaned back. "What for?"

Ino shrugged before walking fully in the office and closing the door behind her. "I'm not sure. She looked pretty upset though when I told her we were dating."

"You did what now?" Naruto asked standing up. "Why'd you tell her that? I'd never date you Ino." He said.

"Um I hate to break it to you buddy but you're not exactly my prince charming either. Besides, what does it matter? I thought you didn't like her anymore." She said sitting on the corner of his desk.

"I don't but-"

"Then what better way to show her that you're not just bitter at her because it never worked out between you two but that you have in fact moved on and you just hate her out of pure spite?" She asked

"That makes no sense." Naruto said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Really? Because she bought every line of it." Ino said smiling before jumping down and walking out the door.

Naruto lingered back for a moment before running out to catch up with her. "You are a fucking genius." He said in her ear. Before she had time to respond he notice Sakura turning to acknowledge them. Thinking fast, he grabbed Ino by her shoulders and planted a huge and forced kiss on her lips.

_My God I'm going to need something strong after this._ He thought.

He let go of his partner who held a mortified look on her face before quickly changing it to a fake smile. He turned to Sakura and gasped in surprise. "Sakura, I did not see you there. I'd like to say it's nice to see you but I'm not a fan of lying."

She gave him a half assed smile before unfolding her arms. "You're coming with me." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the exit.

He removed his hand from her grasped. "Whoa, I'm sorry sweetheart but I am a taken man. As you just saw." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh get over yourself. It's time for your monthly check up. My files say you haven't been in over eight months."

"I'm pretty busy. Why don't you come back when I care?" he asked turning around.

"Fine," Sakura smirked, "I'll just tell all of your customers how ill you must be. I mean you've missed eight exams and there's no telling what type of VENEREAL DISEASES or VIRUSES you must have. But I'm sure they'd love to be served by someone who could be-"

Naruto shoved her out the door with an imminent glare gracing his features. "You are such a bitch." He added walking towards the clinic. She smiled triumphantly before catching up to him. "I hope you haven't forgot about the money you owe me either."

"How could I with you breathing down my neck all the time?" she asked.

"I have begun breathing down your neck yet."

"You are a sick and perverted man."

"I was simply stating that I haven't begun harassing you yet. What were YOU thinking?" he asked raising his brow at her.

She sputtered slightly before completely ignoring the question. She didn't owe him anything. The walk seemed longer than it should have and it didn't make it any better that she couldn't get the image of her enemy kissing her former best friend on the mouth. Why did that bother her so much? _**Because he's fucking hot that's why!**_ She hated to admit that Naruto was more attractive but she would never act on that. They hated each other's existence and that's how it ought to be.

She unlocked the door to the clinic and led him to the back examining room instructing him to remove his shirt and sit on the table. She grabbed her white lab coat off the coat hook and put it on while grabbing her clipboard on the counter. When she turned around she was slightly disturbed yet aroused at what she saw.

The man was sitting patiently on the table, swinging his legs like the child that he was but his bare chest was exposed demonstrating how much of a man he actually was. He had a tattoo on his left peck of a mini dragon and his long dog tag chain hit his naked chest in all of its glory. She had no idea why she was aroused at the sight of that which is why it disgusted her so much. Being a medic, she was accustomed to seeing men stripped stark naked. However, she could barely function with Naruto simply sitting on the examining table shirtless.

"Are you going to stand there gawking like a school girl or are we going to get this over with?" he smirked at her in snapping her out of her trance. She bit the inside of her cheek and proceeded with the checkup. She pressed the cold metal of the stethoscope to his chest and listened to his heart. _Everything sounds normal._ She moved it to various section of his chest ignoring the burning sensation in her loins and his curious stare and then moved to his back.

"Breathe in." she instructed to which he complied. "Now out." _His lungs are functioning. _"Stand on the scale over there." She pointed. He jumped off the table and stepped onto the scale. After she took down his weight and height, he sat back on the table so she could check his ears, mouth, and eyes. "Well, besides having the breath of an alcoholic and actually finding a brain in that dark space you call a head, everything seems fine." She said hanging up the stethoscope. She gulped slightly, her back still to him. Here came the hardest part. She turned back around to find him about to put his shirt on. "Wait, there's still one more part. I need you…..I need you to get naked." She said as professionally as she could.

He smirked wittily and in the pit of her stomach she knew asking him that was a mistake. "Why Sakura usually my dates buy me dinner first." He teased before slowly reaching for the zipper of his ripped jeans. She watched his fingers as they slowly pulled the copper metal down the track and pulled the denim down until he was only in his black boxers. In one swift motion, he was naked in front of her and she wished he wasn't.

_He's…._

_**HUGE!**_

She cleared her throat pointing at him to sit on the table. She pulled on some latex gloves and approached him who seemed to get a real kick out of this. "Be gentle and he'll be gentle with you." He said. She groaned irritated before fondling him causing a hiss to emit from him. He stared at her as she roamed her fingers around his length looking for any abnormalities.

"Do you have to look me in the eye while I do this?" she asked triggering a smile from him.

"I can't help it you do it so well baby." He said as she removed her hand disgustingly. "God. You're done." She said turning her back on him so he could get dressed. She could hear the zipper zipping up when she decided to face him once again.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime." He said pulling on his black shirt.

"I'm sure Ino can do that for you." she said pointing him towards the door. As he opened it, another familiar face stood in the archway.

"Kakashi!" Sakura beamed at the man who had his eyes glued to an Icha Icha book. "I haven't seen you in so long!" Kakashi was their high school teacher. Of course, none of his students ever see him as a teacher but as a friend because he was just cool and down to earth. Even back in high school, he and Naruto had a very close friendship. The man in question greeted Naruto and then turned to face the pinkette addressing him.

"Where have you been, Sakura?" he asked sternly. "I've been turning down appointment after appointment because you haven't been working."

Sakura sweat dropped a bit before looking to the blonde who just shook his head humorously. "Uh…Kakashi, I moved to New York four years ago. Didn't Naruto tell you I left?" she asked. "He's supposed to be your friend."

"I definitely didn't." Naruto said. "Why would you come up in conversation?"

"And even if he did, I probably would be too captivated by my book to actually hear him." Kakashi stated bluntly.

Sakura shook her head. "At least you're still talking to me, which says a lot since everybody hates me." The silver haired man approach the table as she disposed of the gloves on her hand.

"The way I see it," Kakashi started, "What's set in stone cannot be changed so why continue being bothered by it?"

"Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed hugging him extremely tight.

"What would you know you old perv." Naruto scoffed leaving the office.

Sakura couldn't even take the time to respond to his rudeness. She was just so happy to have another person on her side.

Shikamaru was about to enter the small town clinic, when Sakura intercepted him. "I was just coming to see how it went." He said stepping aside so she could lock the door. "Was your second day better?"

Sakura straightened up meeting his brown eyes and smiled tiredly. "It was weird and upsetting a bit but nonetheless satisfying." They began to slowly walk with no particular destination.

"Weird? How so?" he asked. The wind blew ruffling her hair a bit and she tied her hair back.

"Well, first off, Naruto and Ino are dating." She said the words leaving a bitter taste on her tongue. She noticed the Nara stopped walking and turned to face him.

A suppressed smile graced his lips but he could no longer contain it and a hearty laugh came out. It was interesting seeing as how she had no actual memories of him laughing. She didn't know what he found funny. She placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "I don't see what's so funny Shika!"

He clutched his stomach before coming to her side again. "That's completely impossible since she's dating me." He said his eyes closed in a humorous crinkle.

"What? But, I saw them kiss at the bar. Ino told me herself!" she insisted.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Sakura, the reason you couldn't stay with me is because Ino lives with me so I'm pretty sure whatever façade they're putting on was just for show. Besides, Ino always vomits at the thought of being around Naruto most of the time, despite how good of friends they became."

Sakura frowned in deep thought. _Why would they go out of their way to lie to me like that?_ She clutched her purse to her side and smiled. "I have some business to attend to. I'll see you around." She bid farewell to the man.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" he asked.

"Well, if I don't get picked up by a hot date tonight, I'll sleep on the exam bed in my office. No big deal." She turned and walked away before he could respond.

For the second time today, Sakura found herself entering the bar. It was near closing time and the only person in the hole in the wall place was Naruto himself. She sat herself on her now favorite stool and drummed her fingers. She could tell he was trying to ignore her but she was very persistent when she wanted to be. Sighing, he walked to her side of the bar and leaned on the counter in front of her.

"What have I done that is so horrible that I could be plagued by your presence twice in one day?" he sighed loudly as she smiled victoriously. His annoyance was truly her pleasure.

"I came to give you your money." She said placing a stack of bills on the counter. "I received an early advance so I thought I should bring you your money before you started turning green." She placed a separate stack of bills next to the first. "I'd also like to buy a bottle of vodka."

He raised his eyebrow before going to the refrigerator and pulling out a tall bottle and setting it before her. "You really are gonna succumb to alcohol poisoning if you keep drinking like that." He offered. "Although, I'm not sure if we'd have a funeral. It'd be more of a celebration."

She winced at his words. She had to admit that one actually hurt but she brushed it off refusing to give him the upper hand. "I'm not drinking it by myself. You're going to split it with me while you explain to me why you lied about dating Ino." She said pouring some of the liquor in two glasses.

He gulped visibly before taking a glass. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said downing the first glass.

"Shikamaru told me that he was dating her." She smirked downing hers. "Now start talking."

**A bottle later**

**Naruto POV**

She slid off her stool slightly inebriated. The blonde raised his eyebrow and chuckled slightly as she tried to steady herself. The bar had closed hours ago and she had insisted on finishing the whole bottle. Unluckily for her, he could hold her liquor which was apparently her downfall. She slowly let go of the counter only to fall on the ground. He rolled his eyes and picked her up, hoisting her on her feet.

"I knew you'd get shitfaced." He said clicking his tongue.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Look, I didn't know you actually needed a place to stay. Where are you going to stay tonight?" he asked. The last thing he needed was to get sued because she got assaulted in her state of intoxication.

She turned to face him giving him a seductive smile before pulling him closer. "Maybe I could sleep with you?" she said in his ear.

OK she was completely out of it. "Sakura as much as I'm enjoying this and as much as I can't wait to blackmail you tomorrow, you have to stop."

She bit his earlobe before whispering, "You know you want to." She kissed his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. Everything in him was telling him no but he wasn't listening. Not anymore.

He sat her on top of the counter and began frenching her while ripping her shirt open. She moaned loudly and began sucking on his neck. He picked her up once again and went behind the bar laying her on the floor. He propped himself over her now topless person. He had a brief moment of hesitation before she kissed him again. After that her moans became lost in the night.

**Don't worry everybody. This story will have lemons but this one is particularly important. So what'd you think?**


	3. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Wow. This story is getting great feedback! I like to say to all the people reading or that have reviewed that I am glad you enjoy it but please have more faith in me. I hate the pairing Naruto and Ino so I was always going to pair her with Shikamaru but nevertheless be a little patient. It won't be revealed until later chapters what Sakura did so you'll have to use your imagination for now. Anywho, enjoy the next installment of 'The Contract'!**

Sakura sighed dreamily. It had been so long since she had a good night's sleep. She wasn't sure why she felt so comfortable and relaxed and she wasn't going to question it. She was just going to enjoy her long slumber in the nice, warm, and comfortable mattress bed she was currently settled on.

_Wait…mattress?_

She slowly opened her eyes at her subconscious realization and found that she was indeed on a bed in a bedroom at someone's house but whose? She rolled over and was met with an empty side of the bed. She sat up slowly squinting at the sun's penetrating rays that shone through the blinds of the room and yawned. Maybe Shikamaru had a change of heart and let her stay at the guest room at his house…though that didn't make sense since he said Ino wouldn't allow it.

Her head snapped to the bathroom door in the corner of the room when she heard a loud clinking noise from inside._ Who could that be? Whose house am I at?_ She threw the cover off of her and stood up noticing she was completely nude. _What the hell? _Her head snapped up when the bathroom door swung open.

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

The blonde bane of her existence came out drying his hair with only a towel around his waist. He took one look at her and smirked devilishly. "Looking for another round?" he asked cockily taking in the mortified expression of the girl.

Sakura covered her body and let out a horrified scream. "What the hell am I doing here? Did you rape me!" she exclaimed.

He walked around her to his dresser and began to pull out some clothes. "Believe me. It was far from rape."

She shook her head in disbelief. There was no way. There was just no fucking way that she did anything with Naruto Uzumaki. He had to have influenced her in some way to get in his bed. "What did you do to me? Did you drug me!" she asked him grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around her nude form.

"Why do you assume that I raped you or drugged you? I do not have to do any of that to get a girl in my bed let alone you." He said unwrapping his towel exposing his rather impressive length. She covered her eyes and let out a frustrated scream as he raised his brow. "You already saw me naked, you know."

"As far as I know, I haven't. And I ask because there is no way I would have slept with you on my own will." She said peeking through her hands. When she was sure he had on boxers, she removed them from her face.

"I can show you the condom if you're in denial." He simply said. "There's about three of them in the trash over there."

Sakura could feel herself turning green. She wanted to vomit so badly! She sat on the bed for fear of passing out. This was not happening to her. She couldn't remember much about last night. She remembered paying the blonde man back his money and calling him out on not dating Ino but after that was just a huge gaping hole of missing memory. She had to have blacked out meaning she had to be heavily intoxicated.

"You took advantage of me while I was drunk!" she reasoned pointing an accusing at him. He scoffed in shook his head pulling on some black basketball shorts. "You knew I was drunk and out of my mind yet you continued to have sex with me."

"Look," he said, "You and I both know you came on to me and we were both drunk. Besides you loved it." He approached her with a certain glint in his eye. "Every touch. Every caress. You loved every bit of it. You moaned my name every time I thrust in-"

"La la la la! I can't hear you!" she said picking up her clothes. "This did not happen! At all! Do not mention a word of this to anyone!"

Naruto watched her with humor. "Whatever you say. However, the need will soon overtake you and you'll be back." He eventually said. "I'm going for a run. Lock the door when you leave will you?" He grabbed a water bottle and exited the bedroom shaking his head.

Sakura hurriedly put on her clothes and stumbled her way downstairs. The feeling of embarrassment and shock hadn't left her yet. How could she stoop so low as to have sex with Naruto! _**It was hot though, **_her inner added. She groaned as memories of their body pressed together entered her mind. She nearly tripped on the last step being so distracted by her recovering memories of last night. _I just need some aspirin and to get me an apartment fast. _

She twisted the knob pausing as she looked back at the house. She hadn't notice how…big it really was. It was also pretty clean for Naruto. It really would be a shame for him to waste so much space…..

"What the fuck am I thinking?" she chastised herself as she exited the house after turning the lock. She turned to descend the steps when she came face to face with her infamous ex best friend. Both girls paused, shock at the sight of seeing each other.

Ino had her hands folded across her chest and shifted her weight from the left heel to the right. "What are you doing here?" she narrowed her eyes. "At Naruto's house?"

"Hi Ino. How are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking." Sakura said sarcastically before walking past the girl. "Naruto isn't at home if you're looking for him."

"How would you know? What were you doing here?" she asked stalking behind the pinkette. For a moment, Sakura blatantly ignored her but she figured what's a few moments of fun at Ino's expense? She stopped causing the blonde to bump into her and then turned around.

"I spent a night Ino. I assumed you would have known since you two are dating, right?" she asked placing her hand on her lip in deep thought.

Ino visibly tensed and pursed her lips. Her hair whipped in the small breeze. She seemed to be trying to formulate some type of response but Sakura was quicker on her feet.

"But that doesn't exactly make sense, since we slept together so it doesn't seem like there's much trust in your relationship…unless you two do the open relationship thing which is pretty-"

"You two slept together!" Ino exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded feeling slightly nauseous coming to terms with the fact. "But it shouldn't bother you seeing as how you're dating Shikamaru and not Naruto. I mean come on! How dim witted do you think I am?" she walked off not waiting for a response from the perplexed Yamanaka. She had better things to do than focus her attention on her. She needed to go to work, get an apartment, and scrub her body until the thoughts of her and Naruto were completely eradicated from her mind.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto sat on the bench in the park taking a moment to breath. The cold air felt good whipping against his bare chest and made his cool down process much faster. He stretched his legs a bit before taking off again. Every morning he ran through the park. He didn't keep his impressive physique naturally. He had to keep the ladies somehow.

His mind drifted to his night with Sakura. He'd be the worst liar in America if he said he didn't like it. Scratch that…he loved it. He hadn't been with another woman in so long but it was something about sex with Sakura that just worked. He fit inside her perfectly and had never experienced and orgasm so…intense.

"You stupid idiot." A voice called from behind him. He turned around and stifled his laugh.

Ino was running behind him in her white heels, dress flapping in the wind, hands desperately trying to hold it down to her sides. He laughed hard clutching his side as she finally reached him. "Oh you think this is funny? Does this amuse you?" she asked with a biting tone.

"A little bit, yes." Naruto said honestly.

"You know what I find funny? The fact that you slept with Sakura!" she said folding her arms and tapping her foot.

Naruto continued chuckling and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry?" he asked rather than apologized.

She punched him in the shoulder. "You idiot! What happened to 'I don't have feelings for her anymore' and 'That's a thing of the past'" she asked.

"Ok, first of all…ow. Second of all, I meant both of those things. We got drunk last night and one thing lead to another. Plus she needed a place to stay for a night. It was a one night stand and it didn't mean anything." He reasoned starting up his slow jog again.

Ino ran beside him and tapped him on the shoulder. Sighing, he stopped in his tracks and faced her once again. "Don't worry. I still hate her as much as everyone else."

Ino sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't even know why she's here. Can't she take a hint?"

"Speaking of taking a hint…bye." Naruto waved continuing his morning jog.

**Sakura POV**

Sakura walked down the halls of the high school warily. She hadn't been there in so long. In fact, the last memories she had here weren't that pleasant. She stopped in front of the trophy case and viewed the pictures inside. She smiled taking a trip down memory lane.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked surprised.

She turned and smiled at her former teacher. "Good morning, Kakashi." He nodded stuffing his hands in his pockets. She noticed he didn't have his book in his hand like normal. "Cutting back on the erotica, I see."

He nodded giving her a friendly smile. "What brings you to this fine establishment?"

She shifted her weight between her feet and looked back up at hi. "Well, I know it's a lot to ask but I was hoping you had some space at your place to house me for a few days or weeks until I find my own place?" she asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He scratched his head and sighed. "Actually my place isn't really big enough." She sighed defeated and hung her head. It was amazing how no one wanted to take her in, not even the people who didn't completely hate her. "But, I may know someone who can work with you." She raised an eyebrow. "I know a guy that rents out apartments above his convenience store. His name is Gaara Sabaku. He'd be willing to work with you for a while."

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed hugging him. She took down the address and ran out of the school without even a goodbye.

The store was quiet with the exception of the soft radio station playing and empty. Sakura perused the aisles taking in the prices of various products. She could barely contain her happiness at the prospect of finally getting an apartment. No more restless nights in barns….

_**Or in the bed of your worst enemy**_

Sakura stopped in her tracks and desperately tried to rid the thought from her head but found it strangely impossible. She could picture and remember it all now clear as day. Every thrust, moan, grope, and groan. Her womanhood tingled a bit in a yearning lust and she trembled a bit. She decided to hurry and find the Gaara Sabaku character to take her mind off the troubling thought that she might actually…want to have sex with Naruto _again_.

_I have got to get in a stable relationship…either that or fix my vibrator._

She turned a corner in the small convenience store, side stepping a wet floor sign and approached an unattended checkout counter. She looked around for the cashier and rung the small silver desk bell when she didn't see anyone. The side door opened revealing one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

He had dark red hair that hung over his brows (what brows? We're gonna pretend!) and piercing green eyes, greener than hers even. He gave a sly smirk to show hospitality but deep down she felt like she could read the provocative thoughts in his mind. He approached the counter, placing his hands upon the smooth countertops, and continued to smirk at her. "Can I help you?" his deep, velvety voice said.

_**Oh God, even his voice is sexy!**_ Sakura could further feel the burning desire in her loins as she racked her mind for a response to his question.

"Uh…um…I…" she stuttered blinking her eyes. She cleared her throat and stood firmly. "I was recommended here by Kakashi. Are you Gaara Sabaku?" she asked knowing exactly who he was.

"In the flesh," he said gesturing towards his person.

She nodded giving him a nervous smile before clearing her throat. "Yes, well, my friend Kakashi said that you may have an apartment available and that you would be willing to work with me financially?" she asked rather than stated.

The Sabaku nodded and walked around the counter to the other side of the store. Once he reached a door, he turned to look at the pinkette and beckoned for her. _**God, those bedroom eyes.**_

She followed him into a hallway and up a flight of stairs. "So I'm assuming you're Sakura then?" he asked scaring her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and noticing he wasn't particularly looking at her but looking straight forward as he continued to lead the way.

"Yeah, has Kakashi mentioned me?" she asked. The fact that he knew of her was good. _Really,_ good.

"The whole town has…of course I can't particularly say it's been good things. Besides, you're the only known newest inhabitant of Konoha so I used my context clues." He said stopping at the top of the stairwell. She ascended the last step and stood before him. Great, anything anyone had to say in this town about her surely ruined any chances of her dating again. She cast her eyes down a bit notices a gleaming piece of metal on his ring finger. Even better, he's married! She groaned mentally looking back up at him as he pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket. He took a copper one of the ring and handed it to her. "You can stay in room 504." He said pointing to the last room down the hall. "First and second month's rent will be due October 1 giving you about a month to get yourself settled but seeing as how you're the new medic that shouldn't be too hard. The apartment is furnished and if you need anything downstairs." Sakura was so busy mourning her possible love interest's marital status that she barely heard what he said. She nodded slowly as he smirked and walked back downstairs.

_Well, another bites the dust._ She thought with remorse walking to her new apartment. That thought immediately caused her to cheer back up slightly. At least now she had an apartment of her own. She pushed the key into the lock and turned the knob and to her surprise it didn't open. She jiggled the handle a bit finally shoving the door open. The apartment was too bad. All in all, it was pretty decent. She just needed to clean up here and there and put a feminine touch to it.

She placed her coat and purse on the jacket hook and inspected her new abode with mild satisfaction. She plopped down on the couch her eyes casting down when she saw something scrambling to the other side of the room. She screamed flipping over the back of the couch and climbing on the counter in the kitchen. She had lived in New York for four years but that was the biggest rat she had ever seen. She scanned the room unsure of where the rodent scampered off to and sighed. She would have to clean the place sooner than she thought.

_**Maybe we could get Gaara to come and help with our rodent problem and then he can fix our OTHER problem. **_She ignored her lustful thoughts as she climbed down. Despite what everyone thought, she was not a troublemaker and what screams trouble more than a woman tampering with someone in a committed relationship. She'd just do it herself. She grabbed her purse and jacket again and locked the door behind herself.

The stairs creaked as she descended back down to the convenience store where the red head was now sweeping. She decided to dash out rather than bother him again. The further she could keep herself away, the more likely the chances that she wouldn't do something stupid.

The grocery store was really packed for a Tuesday night. Sakura dreaded it. Not only would she have to put up with unbearably long lines, she'd have to listen to murmurs and whispers from the loathing citizens of how much they disliked her. Putting on her best face, she pushed her basket through the automatic doors and tried her best to ignore any stares.

She quickly went to the can goods aisle and let out a breath of relief when no one was on the same aisle. She began to look through the choices of processed goods when a muscular hand reached for the same can of corn as she did.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Naruto smirked at the pinkette who rolled her eyes in mild annoyance. She wasn't sure what annoyed her the most: his presence, the fact that he reached for the exact same corn at the exact time, the fact that she neglected his entire presence, or the fact that she felt that tingling sensation between her legs again.

"God Uzumaki! The one hour out of the twenty-four in a day and you had to choose this one to grow grocery shopping." She spat immediately dropping the can. She began to go around him but she knew the blonde was following her anyway just to spite her.

"Well, excuse me for getting hungry. I'm pretty sure I'm not too partial to DYING." He said the last word rather loudly. "By the way, if you ever want to rekindle the feeling of the best sex you'll probably ever have, I'm open for appointments."

She scoffed closing her legs tighter. _As if…._

She would never stoop so low as to fuck her worst enemy just because there was no one else to. That was low…but on the other hand it was pretty good…..

_No, the last thing he needed was an ego boost._

"Gee Naruto I don't know what's sweeter the amazing size your head can grow to or your promises of string free sex with me." Sakura bat out traveling to the breakfast aisle. Naruto casually turned on the same aisle giving her his trademark devilish smirk as he leaned against one of the shelves. "What! What! What is with that look?" she threw her hands up in defeat.

"I never said anything about string free sex." He said simply eying her reaction.

She tensed slightly cheeks tinting the slightest of pink from embarrassment. He was right. As she tracked back to the previous conversation she realized he didn't say anything about string free sex. _She _was the implorer. Instead of responding, she continued browsing through the choices of cereal and decided to just ignore him all together.

"It's not technically a bad idea," he drawled out still from the same position against the shelf. She silently continued to look for her favorite brand of cereal when she realized he was standing right in front of it. Blocking it. That conniving clever little bastard! He knew Choco Chunks was her favorite and he deliberately blocked it in an attempt to avoid being ignored. He was good. Really good.

She sighed and looked up at him. "Are you going to move?" she tried.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked folding his arms and looking down at her.

"I wasn't aware you asked one."

"Sex." He said. Sakura's cheeks tinted even more when she took in the noted expression of a woman and her two young children who had been passing by when the three lettered word was uttered.

"Would you stop talking like that? I am not having sex with you!" she whisper-yelled.

"Again," Naruto added to the end of her sentence. "And why not. We already did it. The way I figure it, I'm not looking for a relationship and let's face it, you're not getting in to one anytime soon. So why not assuage the need when we need to get off. Besides, you can't look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to."

Sakura was trapped in an array of emotions. His words made her realize just how good it would feel to let off some steam every now and then but with him? It was bad enough she had that drunken experience with the Uzumaki already but regular day to day sex with him that was just insane. She looked into his eyes to tell him what she thought but they seemed to pierce into her soul. She quickly turned around forgetting about the cereal and opted for oatmeal instead.

"I am not doing that with you." She finally said choosing a box and tossing it in her basket. "Unlike you, I have standards and morals. And besides in case you haven't noticed, I hate you! I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of saying you got me in your bed."

"Uh, I kind of already got that satisfaction." He said.

"I was drunk! It didn't count!"

"Like hell it didn't. And in case you haven't noticed, everyone else hates you here too. It's not like some of our most eligible bachelors are going to come knocking up your door and if not me who? Your toys? Pfft. I'd like to see you try to orgasm as hard." He added as the same woman and her kids walked until the aisle. The woman glared daggers at them before walking up to Naruto and hitting him with her purse.

"Is that really a way to talk in front of children? This is a family place!" She said dragging her kids off the aisle in mild anger.

As Naruto rubbed his head, Sakura looked at him once again. "My answer is no. And that is final." She said leaving the blonde behind. The nerve of him! What made him think that her sex life was so bad or nonexistent that she would need him to fulfill her needs?

_**Maybe the fact that our sex life is nonexistent?**_

Sakura groaned at the voice in her head and went to the dairy aisle. To her dismay, he was already there browsing through the milks. She sighed and decided to ignore him and went to find a non-expired gallon. She could tell he was watching her from her peripherals but she didn't dare look. It wasn't until she heard a faint squirting noise that she looked up.

Naruto had a can of whipped cream in his hands and was squirting it out on his two fingers. He placed them in his mouth and sucked and licked them clean until he noticed her staring at him. "This is the best stuff. Perfect for dessert…sweets too." He added.

Sakura contemplated her next move. She wanted to but she was so transfixed on the sight before her that she was unaware of what else was going through her head and around her. "Fine," she found herself muttering.

"Pardon?" Naruto asked with a knowing cocky grin.

"I said fine."

"To….."

She closed her eyes and thought if she should just walk away but her legs wouldn't let her and neither would her conscience. "I said fine. To the sex thing."

Naruto shoved his hands in his jeans and rocked on the balls of his feet. "I knew you couldn't resist."

"It's only temporary." She added holding up a finger.

"Until what? Until you find a man? Tch, that's gonna be a long wait."

"Until I find a replacement and leave this place." She glared as she corrected him.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Just sex." she added.

"Absolutely."

"I still hate you."

"Ditto."

"In fact, I don't trust you. SO I'm going to draw up a contract with a few rules." She said making a mental note to herself. She'd be damn if he pulled any tricks or stunts on her.

"Only you can make string free sex this complicated." Naruto uttered shaking his head. "How am I going to trick you? You already said yes, the tricking part is over."

"Still, we need rules to go by. So meet me in my office tomorrow at nine." She said grabbing her jug of milk.

"In the morning? Oh, I get it you like desk sex."

"No, you pervert! To sign the contract. I swear you have the libido of a boy that just hit puberty." She said walking off in a desperate attempt to leave his sight. As she turned the corner, she let out a breathless sigh. What did she just get herself into?

**Wow. I have 22 reviews so far and I am really pleased at the outcome of this story. Which is why I decided to post the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for the feedback and I know it is killing most of you to know what Sakura did but trust me it's not that hardtop guess. Most likely what you think she did is exactly what she did. There was also a tiny hint here in this chapter that gives you a small lead. Anywho, feedback-love and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. The Contract & The Thing of the Past

**Oh my God! This story is getting so much more feedback and reviews than I imagined. I can understand a lot of you are still baffled on why the town hates Sakura but I'm going to let you know now: it won't be revealed until the middle or the climax of the story. I know it's frustrating! But I promise you I will start to drop more evident hints. Your constant reviews and adds have inspired me to update another chapter this week and who knows? I might update a chapter tomorrow too! Anywho, I hope you enjoy the nest chapter of 'The Contract.'**

**Sakura POV**

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her office as she tried to focus on her patients' charts. She looked down in detestation at the extra short dress she had no choice in wearing. She hadn't meant to let her laundry build up the way it had but she was so swamped with work that she hadn't have time to get around to it forcing her to wear the last article of clothing she had: a short royal blue skater dress. She didn't particularly like dressing up unless it was for a benefit or ball or something and she especially didn't wear dresses that much, that was more of Ino's thing, and now she remembered why. It made her feel so exposed and uncovered. She just wanted to get the work day over with so she could go home, do her laundry, throw on a nice and comfortable pair of sweat pants, and enjoy a pint of ice cream.

She glanced at the analog clock on the wall. 9 o' clock on the dot. She sighed realizing that Naruto would be storming in any minute now, a cocky grin still gracing his features, to discuss the limits of their new found arrangement. Went she went home last night, she tried to wrap her head around what had happened. She was in initial shock that she had even proposed the idea in the first place yet she couldn't find any fault in the idea, well…other than she would be spending an unlimited and excess amount of time with the bane of her existence. Other than that everything was beneficial to her. She'd get her release with no qualms at all, which would work perfectly with her work schedule, and all without the pressures of a relationship. And then when she found a potential boyfriend, she'd drop Naruto faster than someone would drop a bake potato fresh out the oven.

Her mind randomly went to the image of Gaara. It really was such a shame that he was married. Well, she didn't exactly ask him but anyone who saw that golden band on his finger could tell he was spoken for and she'd be damn if the town continues to brand her as a home wrecker. She sighed dejectedly. He was just so handsome! And smart too! She found herself having small conversations with him as she entered and exited the building and discovered that he had an impressive IQ and possessed knowledge about things she would have never guessed a store owner and landlord would know. In fact, he had enough intelligence to work right alongside of her in New York as a medic if he wanted to.

She smiled to herself at the thought. Her and Gaara working side by side in a hospital, doing surgeries together, eating lunch together, getting married and then being the couple of honor at banquets….

"Daydreaming about me, Haruno?" a voice asked causing her to jump a bit in her chair. She glared a bit at the intrusion of the man but remembered that she had invited him in the first place. She took in his appearance and noted that he seemed to have a lackadaisical way of dressing. It was always a t-shirt or flannel shirt and ripped dark wash jeans. She wondered if he even owned a decent pair of outfits in his closet. Today, it was a red tight fitting shirt and dark wash jeans.

"You're late." She said simply leaning back in her chair as Naruto took a seat in front of her desk. If she felt exposed before, she definitely felt naked now. She desperately tried to pull at the hemline of her dress covertly, but it went unnoticed by Naruto.

"Dressing up for me? Aw, you shouldn't have." He cooed teasingly as the pinkette rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get down to business." She said pulling out a thick, stapled contract.

"Holy shit. You weren't kidding about that contract thing were you?" he asked taking the packet in his hand and leafing through it.

"No. I don't trust you, Uzumaki. So our verbal agreement will have to be in writing. So let's start with the concept. I figured we get to have days of our own. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays are my days and Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays can be yours. On these days, the other person has to comply with anything the owner of those days want. So if on Friday I don't want to come over, I won't and if on Saturday you don't want to have sex then we won't. Sundays are our specialized reserved days away from each other." She said reading through her own copy of the contract.

Naruto cleared his throat triggering her to look up at him. "So, if on my days I anything I wanted to do, you'd have to do it? Even kinky stuff?" he asked to verify.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Are you into kinky stuff?" she asked blinking at the blonde,

He gave her a toothy grin. "It doesn't matter. On my day, anything goes." She could tell already this was a mistake.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, "now we'll get into the rules. Rule number one: if either party finds someone who they a) want to date or b) spend the rest of their life with the deal is immediately broken." She looked up at the blonde once again to make sure he had no objections. "Rule number two: you are gonna use condoms so get ready to stock up."

He raised his hand and she groaned. "Yes Naruto?"

"Am I allowed to add things to this contract? That was a rhetorical question seeing as how I'm gonna do it anyway. If we can do what I want on my days, what if I don't want to use one? You should get on birth control." He added.

Sakura could feel a vein threatening to pop in her forehead. "I'm already on the pill and excuse me for not wanting to take the chance of having your illegitimate child." Her spine shivered at the thought of having a kid with this man. She was strictly pro-choice but having an abortion was not an option for her. Having a kid with this man, would be devastating.

Naruto scoffed. "I'll be damned if I let that happened. But if you're on the pill, I should be able to ditch the rubber every now and then. Call it a move for my selfish pleasures."

Sakura pulled out a red pen and scribbled something in the side notes of the contract. "Fine. But only once a week." She agreed much to the man's satisfaction. "Rule number three: no staying over."

"Like I'd ever want to do that." Naruto sneered. "In fact, you should add immediately after the deed is done, the visitor has to leave."

"The deed?" Sakura asked raising a brow. "Geez, Naruto. You make it sound like a job or a business transaction."

"Says the woman sitting before me with a contract on how to have no strings attached sex."

"Anyway," Sakura glared flipping the page. "Rule number four: no jealousy. I can't get jealous if I see you with another woman and vice versa if you see me with another man. I've heard these type of agreements brings the worst out regarding people's jealousy."

"I'm not the jealous type. I can't say much for you though. I am quite popular with the ladies." Naruto said leaning against the back of his chair and smiling.

"With who? Ino? Please. That was the closest you'll probably ever come to dating someone and that whole set up was a sham. Moving on." Sakura jousted. Naruto clutched his heart, feigning hurt. "Rule number five: no expectations and no commitment. We are not getting in a relationship nor should we expect one." She glared as she stated the sentence at the snide comments the blonde made at the rule. "Are you going to interrupt with every rule?"

"I will if I have a comment I see fit to the situation. Besides, I would never expect a relationship with you." _Not again. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me._

"Not again, you mean?" Sakura murmured. The atmosphere in the room became intense. The silence penetrated the air as they avoided eye contact for a minute. They both knew what they were thinking and Sakura admitted it was a low blow on her part. Naruto sucked his teeth looking out the window before turning back to the woman who was running her fingers through her long hair.

"Just read the next rule."

"Rule number six," Sakura said clearing her throat at the unchanging aura, "no gifts. Not for birthdays or Christmas or any holiday." Naruto nodded his head triggering her to continue. "Rule number seven: no spooning especially with clothes on. Rule number eight: no shared breakfasts."

"You don't deserve my eggs and famous French toast." Naruto said adding a slight tone of mischief to his voice and the room. Sakura would never admit this to him but she had never been so happy to see him smile.

"Nor do I deserve to die from you burning down my apartment at your failing attempt to cook." She stated.

"You got an apartment? That was fast." He asked seeming actually interested. Sakura didn't like this side of him. She didn't want nice and conversational Naruto. She wanted mean, insulting, and irritating Naruto. If he was being nice to her, did she really have a reason not to be nice to him other than a four year grudge? "I wonder what person was crazy enough to give your ass a place to stay." And he's back.

Ignoring the last statement completely, she continued to read. "Rule number nine: no PDA or telling anybody about our situation. Rule number ten: no leaving things at each other's houses. Rule number eleven: either party can cut loose the strings at any time, no reason necessary and the most important rule of them all: do not use the 'L' word." Sakura finished. "Any questions?"

"Not so much as questions as general comments. One, have I told you how fucking insane you are for making this contract in the first place? Two, you should allow a one week grace period out of the month for when you're opening up the flood gates for that crimson wave. I think we should call it 'Shark Week' or refer to it as you 'Riding the Cotton Pony' and three, when do we start?" he smirked.

"God, I love how linguistically creative you are." Sakura said with heavy sarcasm. "We'll start tomorrow. I'm too swamped with work to even think about trying to start this with you."

Naruto stood up. "Works for me." He began to approach the door when she stopped him. He turned to face her taking in the conflicting expression on her face and knew she had something to ask him.

"Maybe you could start telling the townspeople to start coming in for their checkups and just coming to me when they need medical attention in general?" she asked.

He thought about it. "I think I could do that," he said finally making her smile. "But then it would go against my nature."

Sakura through a pen as the blonde shut the door.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto entered the class of middle school students without knocking causing the class to look up at him. He scratched his head with a toothy grin.

"Hi, Naruto!" The class chanted in unison. It always freaked him out when they did that.

"Hey," he said smiling at the grinning faces nevertheless. He looked to his former teacher turned friend Kakashi who had been in the midst of writing on the board, but was now smirking humorously at his former student. "I guess I came before recess then huh?"

Kakashi placed the chalk down and wiped his hands together clearing them of the dust. "No, I'd say its right about time." The silver haired man turned to face his class. "Go on then. You've got thirty minutes." The kids eagerly ran out the side door to the playground and courtyard area leaving the two gentlemen alone. "What brings you by Uzumaki?"

"What? Can't a guy visit his good ol' friend without having a reason?" Naruto asked stuffing his hand in his back pockets and rocking on his feet. Kakashi rose his eyebrow giving the blonde his all-knowing stare. "Ok, fine. Ino has the bar all dolled up for her Misses meeting and I cannot take the high increase of estrogen or potpourri in there." He cracked.

Kakashi chuckled leaning against his desk. "It's amazing to me you two are business partners in the first place. You two are polar opposites."

Naruto smiled and sat in one of the desks. "Yeah, well, Ino has been there for me during some trying times." He said. Over the years, she had become one of his best friends. The thought of her being his right hand…woman use to plague him but now he was perfectly happy with it.

"And by trying times you mean the whole Sakura and-"

Naruto glared at the man slightly. "Don't." he simply said warning the man.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, holding grudges are unhealthy. You can't hate Sakura forever for what she did. You don't know exactly what happened or what was going through her head. Give her a break."

Naruto could feel his muscles contracting and tensing up slightly. "I can't just forget it Kakashi. I tried turning over a new leaf but every time I see her I just think of what she did. I tried to be nice but I know deep down in my soul I will always hold a fiber of hatred for Sakura Haruno." _**Then why are we fucking her on a regular basis?**_

Kakashi simply shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Well, you're going to have to live with that. She just got a place above Gaara's convenience store so it would be appear she's not going to find a replacement for a while."

Naruto raised his brow and leaned forward in the seat. "That's where she's staying? I can't believe Gaara would give her an apartment." Like Kakashi and Ino, Gaara had become his friend as well. The two hung out whenever they weren't working and their clashing personalities seemed to coexist perfectly together, much like his in Ino's.

"Where else could she have stayed? The nearest motel is cities over. You know that." Kakashi asked.

"That's fine with me. At least, I wouldn't see her so much." Kakashi looked at his former student catching the Freudian slip in his sentence. "I mean 'we'. We wouldn't see her as much."

Kakashi walked to the windows of the classroom and began opening the blinds. Naruto could see the twelve and thirteen year olds running around the playground without a care in the world. "Are you sure this is about what Sakura did four years ago or how hurt you were?" Kakashi reasoned.

Naruto's jaw clenched a little bit. "Let's just drop it. I don't feel the same way about her that I use to."

"Fine." Kakashi said holding his hands up in defense. The time flew by rather quickly after that conversation topic. Soon the kids started to file in one by one and took their respective seats. A little girl with peach colored hair approached the desk Naruto was sitting in and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey! You're in my seat!" she shouted.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Well, I don't see your name on it."

"That's because your big butt is sitting on it!" she shrieked. Kakashi chuckled as did the rest of the class.

"Fine! Take your seat!" Naruto said standing up. The desk and chair that were connected became trapped around his person as he arose causing a fit of laughter from the class. He wiggled out of it until the desk landed back on the ground. Sure enough the little girl's name was on the seat. _Momo. Hm, that's fitting. _"There, happy?" he asked.

"Not in the least!" she said giving off a tone that reminded him of Ino when she was mad. "Now my desk reeks of middle aged failure."

"Middle aged? I'm twenty-two. Girl please, I'm still in my prime." Naruto joked causing the class to burst in hysterics.

"Good bye Naruto." Kakashi said shaking his head.

The blonde exited the class but not before sticking his tongue out at the girl.

**Sakura POV**

Ino sat down at the fancily dressed table. She was impressed with herself. Despite, the rundown ruggedness of their bar, the table gave her meeting an essence of poise. It was dressed with a white lace table cloth and held some of her finest china which held tea, finger sandwiches, and pastries. She flattened the wrinkles out of her white and pink dress and smiled at the ladies before her.

"Ladies, thank you once again for agreeing to meet with me here for our weekly gathering. I know this is far more informal than our meetings at my father's courtyard in the back of his lovely estate but seeing that Shikamaru and I are exclusive now and taking in consideration that he doesn't have a courtyard in the back of his…home, this will be our temporary meeting place until further notice. Now," the blonde woman said grabbing her clipboard, "as you know the Winter Ball is the first day of December and we have a lot to plan. So, any ideas on the theme?" she asked clicking her pink pen.

Hinata Hyuuga cleared her throat slightly and they all turned to her. "Well," she said almost mutely, "we could do a winter wonderland."

Ino sighed audibly and rolled her eyes. "Hinata, we did that last year! I need something new and different."

"I have an idea." A voice said. The table looked up hopefully. Sakura was standing in the archway of the bar's door clutching her purse to her side.

"Is that….?" TenTen started.

"Sakura?" Hinata finished.

Sakura closed the door to the bar behind her and Ino rolled her eyes. "I hate to break it to you but this is a closed meeting, meaning you're not allowed." She said.

"I was hoping I could join the team. I have some great ideas after all." Sakura tried but the blonde wasn't having it.

"No. Indefinitely no! You can't join our team, our coalition, our club, our affiliation, or our alliance. We don't want you to." Ino exclaimed slamming her hands on the table, rattling the china and scaring poor Hinata.

"Come on Ino! When we were kids, we used to both dream about what'd it'd be like to be a part of the Konoha Misses, remember? Planning parties, running events and charity organizations, and bake sales. You know I have good ideas." Sakura pleaded.

"Maybe we should just listen to her?" Hinata murmured.

"Hinata!" TenTen said in disbelief.

"Fine," Ino said sitting back down in her chair. "You have one minute to pitch me your idea for the winter ball, go."

"Well," Sakura said taking a seat next to the lavender haired girl, "we can build a dome over the town square, a clear one so it can appear to be like a snow globe. At the top of the dome we can install some fake snow machines to spray artificial snow over the ground. We also build an igloo like tent in the dome like the igloos you see in snow globes and we make it big enough for white tables and chairs and a stage. Plus, instead of snowflake lights, we can make icicle shaped lights with blue bulbs. And to tie it all together, there'll be a forest path leading from the opening of the globe to the igloo lined with winter trees and lights."

"That's actually a good idea, Ino." TenTen said giving in.

Ino held a dissatisfied look on her face. "Fine. That idea isn't bad. We'll give it a shot. But, you're not in our group."

Sakura smiled knowingly. "As long as I can help."

"Oh you helped enough." Ino said approaching the girl. "And do me a favor and leave Naruto alone. He's been through enough thanks to you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Not this song again. "Look, Naruto is a grown man. He can make his own decisions. Besides, I wouldn't dream of being around that dobe for any amount of time that is unnecessary." _**Then why are we fucking him on a regular basis?**_

Ino's eyes grew wide. "What…did you just call him?" she asked in disbelief.

Sakura replayed her sentence through her mind and grimaced. Had she really just called him that? She looked back at Ino to find the girl's eyes glued to something behind her. Sakura turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway. His eyes were glued to the ground and his jaw was clenched. Sakura didn't know what to say at that moment. Hell, what could she say?

"How dare you?" Naruto's voiced said. It was dangerously lower an octave. "You don't have the right to call me that. You don't have the right to deserve my words. How can you come back here like everything is ok? Let me break something to you, _Ino_ hates you. _I_ hate you. _The town _hates you and I know for sure Sasuke hates you. Nobody deserves to call me dobe. Not anymore. Especially not you." The man said brushing past her and going into the back office.

Sakura was at a loss for words. Ino tapped her foot and folded her arms. "Do you see now? This is what you're best at, ruining things. If I were you, I'd hurry up and find a replacement." She walked back to the table and the Misses went back to their meeting completely ignoring her.

Sakura decided to leave. She knew trying to talk to Naruto would do her no good. So it would be best if she just waited it out. _Does Sasuke really hate me?_

**Ok Guys, I personally think this chapter has a big hint in it. Also, what do you think about Sakura's twelve rules? I encourage you to recommend this story to your friends especially since I'm trying to get it in a community. A link to Sakura's idea for the Winter Ball is in my profile as well as a poll. I would appreciate it if you all took the poll. Review and let me know….or don't….no seriously you should review. **


	5. Author Note

**You guys I am so happy for all the reviews I've received from you both criticizing and positive ones. That is the whole reason for this Author's note. I have a few comments for some of you as well as questions. Let's address some topics first and foremost.**

**Sakura will not end up with Gaara. I said in the summary it is slight Gaara. She will have a crush on him for a while though. The pairing is Naruto and Sakura for a reason. Have some faith in me. It also upsets me that some of the readers have quit reading just because of their misconception of this. I beg you guys, at least wait until the story is complete before you make an overall judgment of the story.**

**Sakura's attitude and personality. A lot of you all have been telling me you don't like Sakura's personality. Well, I did say it might be a bit OOC but what would you like her to be like? That is actually a serious question. PM me and/or review of this A/N so I can get some sort of feedback of how you think she should reaction this situation. In my perspective, she's not acting like much of a bitch. She's trying to right the wrong she did and that is why she is putting up with the BS. She hates the thought of people hating her thus her desperate attempt to fit in and put up with everybody's attitude. Of course as the story progressed she is going to get sick of which will lead to a decision that will be revealed later in the story.**

**What did Sakura do? I can tell that this is bothering a lot of you so I promise that the next actual chapter will either reveal what she did or have a flashback revealing it.**

**Naruto's outburst. Yeah Naruto has treated her far worse but it wasn't so much as what she said about him as much as it was the word she used. It was a bit of a soft spot for him.**

**I really don't want you guys to give up on this amazing story. The best thing about me though is not only am I open to your criticisms I am willing to implement some of your suggestions into the story (as long as I see fit) so please don't quit on me because things aren't going the way you like. I swear it is all going to get better over time. If there are any more concerns or questions feel the need to review or PM me and look for the next chapter sometime later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks.**


	6. Punishment

**Wow. Once again thank you all for all your reviews and PMs but I must say *insert laugh here* the majority of you cannot be more wrong. It's like I read some of you guys' feeling seeing Sakura as a cheater and the story was doomed from the start and I only have one thing to say for you: that is completely your opinion but not the reality. Sakura was never going to use Gaara to make Naruto jealous nor was Naruto going to be second best. In case you can't infer, this is one of those the love was there along and/or love was blindsided type story. Sakura doesn't cheat on anyone, and if she does decide to pursue a relationship with Gaara (rather gets the chance to) she clearly isn't going to do it while messing around with Naruto. But thanks to some very insightful and dedicated reviewers, including my best friend Jinx Pinkberry, I have decided to continue this story on the path that I originally plan for it. I understand I may lose readers but you really shouldn't try to infer based on what you think on how the story will end. I am very good at putting twists. Anyway, those who decide to continue reading thank you so much and for those who don't I understand after all you can't please anybody (although there is such thing as a character changing over time.) That's all I have to say though. So for those out there still reading, thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

**Sakura POV**

Sakura felt BAD. Worse than bad. She felt terrible, awful, atrocious, and strangely…sorry. After Naruto had went ballistic on her and stormed out she actually replayed what she had said about him in her mind and even she had to admit she had crossed the line. She had tried later that day to call and apologize but all of her calls were sent straight to voicemail. In addition to that, the blonde had made it his business to avoid everywhere she knew he'd be, including work and his home.

She sighed pulling her knees into her chest as she stared bored at the TV. She didn't think about how much it would hurt him. Before she knew it, it had just spewed out of her mouth. It had her really thinking about things. She didn't blame the townspeople for hating her at this moment. Hell, she kind of hated herself and no doubt her comment would be travelling around like the town paper. But she didn't know how much more of their open unacceptance of her she could take. I mean, she had come back in their time of need, when she really didn't need to, and helped out around town as much as she could but it just wasn't good enough.

She rested her chin on her knees and sighed. It was times like these that made her miss her life back in New York. She wasn't a quitter though. She would not give up easily. She would slowly but surely win the respect of the town and then only then will she be satisfied.

She looked at her cell phone again and promptly picked it up to call Naruto. No answer. She really felt obliged to apologize to him. She was kind of a bitch, even for her. Things were never this bad between them, in fact they didn't use to argue or hold hostility for each other at all. Believe it or not…Sakura and Naruto used to be….

Friends.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sakura," Naruto called approaching the pinkette who was the last one to leave the high school. He jogged steadily until he caught up with her and returned to walking at a normal pace. "I really need to talk to you."_

_Sakura looked at him with a slightly conflicted expression on her face. "Can it wait? I have a lot on my mind." She said clutching her books to her chest as she continued to walk in the directions of her parents' house._

_Naruto jumped in front of her blocking her path and grabbed her forearms. He gave her a serious yet peaceful look. "It really can't. It's really important."_

_Sakura looked up at her friend and sighed. "Naruto, can't you tell one of our other friends? I'm really really going through something right now. Do you mind?"_

"_What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Is everything alright?"_

_The pinkette was about to respond when another presence was noted. Both green and blue eyes fell upon obsidian. "Sasuke! Where you been pal?" Naruto exclaimed happily temporarily forgetting his question and Sakura's trouble as the Uchiha smirked at him._

"_I told you already. I had to stay home to day and make everything official. There's a lot of business and paperwork that goes into the responsibility my father has given me and I'll be with him a lot until graduation." The raven haired man said. "You need to listen more."_

_Sakura watched the two interact silently. She held her breath as she eyed the thin piece of metal. Only did her attention return when Naruto let out a hearty laugh._

"_Do you here that Sakura?" the blonde said putting his arm around his best male friend's shoulder and smiling with pride. "I'm going to teach and our man Sasuke is going to be head official. Together we're going to run the city of Konoha, coupled with your great medic skills of course."_

_Sakura gave a fake smiled try to fake her happiness as she knew the Uchiha would be able to see right through her rues. _

"_Don't overwhelm her dobe," Sasuke smirked looking at the girl, "Sakura might not want to fit into this picture perfect plan you have laid out for us."_

_Naruto's mind lit up as he pointed his finger at the girl. "Hey you never told me what was wrong." He said in an accusing tone. Sasuke looked at her raising a brow as if to say, "What's wrong?"_

_Sakura shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing."_

"_Great then we can have our talk?" the blonde stated more than asked._

_Sasuke turned towards the parking lot. "I have to go meet with mother for you know what. I'll see you guys later." He said approaching his black car he had received on his eighteenth birthday._

"_Sakura?" the pinkette heard her voice being called. She looked back up at her friend with a curious expression. "The talk?" he asked reminding her. She simply nodded and allowed him to lead her away._

Sakura's phone began to vibrate and she fumbled for it, hoping that she wouldn't miss the call and pressed talk before surveying the screen. "Hello?"

There was no answer at first just low breathing. Finally, a voice answered. "Sakura." He stated simply.

Her eyes widened as she immediately recognized the voice. "Oh my god. Naruto, I'm…I don't…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's my day." He stated. She noticed his voice was lower an octave as if he was trying to refrain himself from yelling. She looked at the calendar tacked on her wall and nodded. When she realized he couldn't actually see her, she answered.

"Yeah…um it is."

"Come over." He demanded.

Apart of her was shocked that he can even think about sex at a time like this and that he still wanted it with her. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened because I'm really-"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted, "I was under the impression that on my days, I can do whatever I want. Did I say I wanted to talk? No. I said to come over…now." The line clicked.

Sakura stared at her phone in her hand a puddle of different emotions. A part of her was scared for her life while another part of her, as much as she hated to admit it, was strangely aroused.

She went to her room and slid off her tracksuit for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt coupled with some boots and a cardigan. She grabbed her phone and proceeded to lock her door, bumping into Gaara who was making his way down the hallway.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized.

"In a hurry?" he asked smirking at her clumsiness.

"Yeah, actually." She said finding herself staring at the piece of metal on his finger. She felt quite a bit of Deja vu. "I have to go somewhere. Sorry, I have to cut the long talk short." She said turning to run down the stairs before he could utter another word. She was honestly afraid of what Naruto would do if she took too long.

As she made her way towards his house, her mind tried to wrap around the enigma of a man. He didn't sound mad. He didn't even mention the elephant that was obviously in the room. He just demanded her to come over. Was he really going to initiate sex? As much as his tone had turned her on, she kind of hoped he wouldn't. It wasn't healthy to hold things in.

She reached his house about twenty minutes later and was surprised to find the door unlocked. She cautiously twisted the knob and entered into the living room/ open kitchen. The lights were on as if he was expecting her and she could actually get a good feel of his decorative style, the verdict: not bad. She walked further in laying her cardigan on the orange couch and then her bag. "Naruto?" she called wearily.

She eyed the several paintings that hung from the yellow painted walls. The man really had good taste. A throat cleared and she whipped her head towards the stairwell to see Naruto leaning against the rail, shirtless. She swallowed and took in the look in his eye. It was lust and perhaps anger? Or was that mischief? She also noted the look resembled one that he had given her from one point in time until the day she left.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura," Naruto breathed holding her hand. She was currently staring at their joined ligaments as she tried to ignore the obvious look in his eye. He couldn't. Not now. It wasn't a good time._

"_Naruto," she tried but he shook his head and signaled for her to listen. _

"_We have been friends since the beginning of high school. We've been closer than anybody that I know and you're the only person I think that understands me, other than Sasuke." The pinkette swallowed hard. "I think that, it's not enough. I know that it's not and I know that I want you to be mine in the worst way possible: emotionally, spiritually…physically. But most of all I just want you to be in my life as more than my friend…my girlfriend, because I know that…I love you." The blonde said staring into her eyes._

_Sakura mentally sighed staring at her friend. She didn't want this to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She broke their staring match to look at the trees behind him. "Naruto," she started again. How could she possibly tell him? What was the right way to tell your friend that you didn't feel the same without damaging the friendship? Why was there no book for that? "I…I don't love you." She said simply letting go of his hands. She wanted to die inside when the look of pure rejection hit his face. "I can't choose who my heart wants and if it wants another-"_

"_Wait, you're in love with somebody else?" he asked a mixture of anger and jealousy seeping from his voice. "Who is it? Do I know him?"_

_Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm not. I just, I just don't feel the same." She lied. "We should just be friends."_

"_Is that a no you're not in love with somebody else or a no I don't know him?" he asked._

"_Neither. I'm not." She fibbed again._

_Heartbroken, the blonde sat on the bench behind them. "I promise Sakura. I'm gonna make you love me." With those words he gave her the very same look he did today._

"Well, are you going to just stand there?" he asked blinking at her from his position on the stairs.

She snapped away from her reminiscing and eyed the man again. "Huh?"

"I said," He repeated more sternly, "Come. Here."

She hesitantly approached the foot of the stairs, his eyes following her the whole way there. She felt like a prey being sized up by a hungry lion. Slowly, she ascended the few steps until she was directly in front of him. He looked her in the eye daring her to look away and she did hesitantly.

"Naruto, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for…what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it." She rushed out the words before he could interrupt her again. He just looked at her unmoving before turning to go upstairs.

"Strip." He said turning into his bedroom.

"Pardon?" she asked. There was no answer but the soft clicking of his bedroom door closing. Surely, he didn't want her to just drop naked and have sex with him. Wasn't that a little…unorthodox? Then again, their whole relationship was unorthodox. She went upstairs and into the guest bathroom and closed the door behind her. She began to remove her t shirt and jeans until she was only in her matching panties and bra. Leaving her discarded clothes on the floor, she approached his bedroom and slowly walked in.

She didn't get to fully take in the room the last time she was here but decided it was nice and well-kept despite how his room use to be when they were in school. The man was sitting on his bed staring at the wall before he turned those devilish eyes to her. "I thought I told you to strip." He simply said. She reached for the clasp of her bra only for him to stop her. "No, that's ok. You're already being punished for one thing why not add a whole list.

_**Punished!?**_ Her inner squealed in glee. "Punished?" she asked in disbelief. "For what?"

He arose slowly. "You yourself have been apologizing all day. You want me to accept your apology? Then this is what I want you to do."

"SO you have been getting my calls." She clarified. "And you are into that kinky BDSM stuff. Well, we need to establish a safe word."

He chuckled. This dark Naruto was starting to scare her. "I don't think you understand how this contract works. Safe words weren't established when we went over the agreement and they won't be until your day. But, tonight is my night so I determine when you've had too much. Go lean against the dresser. Facing the mirror." He ordered.

Sakura swore at the tenacity of the Uzumaki and did what he asked. She put her hands on the dresser top and watched him in the mirror as he approached her. He placed his hands on the curves of her hips and began to slowly slide her underwear down until they were at her knees and threatening to fall down. He stood back up taking in her confused face and gave her a mischievous smirk: the first of the whole night.

"Don't you dare let them fall," he said simply. Sakura scrunched her nose up in confusion. Was that all she had to do? That should be-

A hard and firm smack slapped across her buttocks and she squealed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her knees buckled a bit and the garment threatened to slide down. She bent her knees and grabbed the wooden dresser. Another smack kissed her butt and then another one and then another one. She groaned and moaned at the applied punishment and felt slightly disgusted that she liked this kind of…stuff.

Before she knew it her black underwear had hit the carpeted ground and she stared at them in horror. She couldn't fathom what he was going to do to her now. She looked up at the blonde and watched as he clicked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I told you not to let them fall didn't I?" he asked stepping away from her.

She slowly bent over to pick them up and watched him waiting. At his beck and call. It was….infuriating and arousing how much power he had over her at this moment and time. "Leave." He finally said laying on his bed as if he was about to go to sleep after a hard day's work.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused as she held the thin fabric in her hands.

"I said leave." He repeated crawling under his silk sheets.

She sputtered. "But, you can't just leave me like this! You called me from my house to come for that? That was only ten minutes and I'm not…I haven't-"

"I told you not to drop them. The real punishment was, if you dropped them you go home. Now goodbye." He smiled at her. He was back. Old Naruto…that is the one that had pestered her since she came back.

"This is unbelievable!" she exclaimed pulling on her underwear. She walked towards the bedroom door when he called her name. She turned to look at the man.

"You're forgiven. Could you turn out the light?" he smirked up at her.

She grumbled angrily swiping her hand down on the light and going to retrieve her clothes from the bathroom. She couldn't believe she actually felt sorry! He was still a jerk! And she had fell for every bit of it!

She stormed out of the house grumbling. Tomorrow she was going to revise the hell out of that contract.

**Short chapter but it wasn't too bad. Sorry, if the spanking offended anyone. I hope you guys enjoyed it and from now on there might be flashbacks in the chapters. Lemon coming in two chapters or so.**


End file.
